Sunrise
by Bubblesandspice
Summary: Snape survives the Final Battle and decides to hide. What happens when Dumbledore leaves him with one final mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrise – Chapter 1**

As the fingers of dawn curled around the edges of the blackout curtains, Severus Snape opened one eye. He yawned as he watched the quick haphazard progress of a tiny black beetle scuttling across a rough wooden beam.

He listened to the wind whistle around the small stone cottage that stood in solitude on a heather covered cliff. There were sounds of waves of the grey churning sea crashing against the rock below. It was a stormy day. Snape was pleased. He wasn't in the mood for sunshine.

He closed his eye and sank into the darkness. So, this was what freedom felt like. It was an odd sensation. He was supposed to be dead. Or maybe that was would have preferred to be dead.

When the Order had found out about Nagini, Dumbledore had asked him to develop anti-venom. It had taken all his considerable skill to produce something he thought would work. The only issue was that because it was based on phoenix tears, it would only work for those who were good of heart. After Arthur Weasley was attacked, Dumbledore had asked the whole Order take it, including Snape. Snape had scoffed at the idea. He knew it was going to be a waste of a brilliant complex potion. It would never work for him. He had made too many mistakes. However, after much pestering, he had eventually complied with Dumbledore's wishes.

After his encounter with Nagini and Voldemort, he had expected to die. He was frustrated that he had failed at the one good thing he had tried to do in his life. His job had been to help keep Lily's boy safe. It was the least he could do for her. And now he was dying and Voldemort was still strong.

When he had seen Harry, he had seen Lily's eyes and tears started to roll down his face. He had wanted the boy to know. He had wanted him to know that he was sorry. He was so sorry. He would have given anything in the world to undo what he had done. He needed the boy to be strong. He needed the boy to survive. He needed to know that Lily would forgive him.

When Snape had woken some time later, writhing in pain, he had laughed in astonishment and exasperation that apparently the universe wasn't done with him yet. He had stumbled to his feet and realized that there was no pain in his arm. His Dark Mark had disappeared. The boy had been successful. Voldemort was defeated.

Still in a daze, he had staggered from the Shrieking Shack and almost fell across a small group of corpses. Lifeless eyes stared at him from the ashen faces of the young witches and wizards. He didn't recognize them and although he had seen death before, he still felt his stomach lurch. It knew it would be worse than that at Hogwarts.

It was then the dilemma he faced hit him hard. He could return to the school and help with the rebuilding or he could flee. The Golden Trio thought him dead and it would be a while before anyone thought to look for his body.

It was a moment of selfishness but he grabbed one of the young wizard's wands and apparated to the cottage. He had acquired it years ago as a hideaway. It was miles away from any sort of civilization and he had enchanted it, to make it unplottable and untraceable.

He had collapsed on the bed and sank into a deep fever driven sleep. He had not slept peacefully. His memories had haunded his dreams. His mother, Lily, James Potter, Dumbledore, Malfoy and Voldemort were all there, circling in his head, reminding him of all his bad decisions and pain.

He had woken up shivering and had pulled himself in excruciating steps towards his potions cupboard. He swallowed a number of vials and sank to his knees as relief from the pain washed over him.

That had been yesterday and he had taken enough Dreamless Sleep to rest peacefully through the night.

Snape opened his eyes and rose from his bed. He took a deep breath and sighed. He felt numb. For the first time in his life, he had no purpose. He had spent his childhood plotting his escape from his parents, his schooldays trying to get even with James Potter and his friends and most of his adulthood in his role as a double agent for Dumbledore. Now he had nothing and no one.

He knew he deserved it. He balled his fists and dug his nails into his palms. Why did the universe curse him with living when so many had died? It wasn't fair. He felt so tired. Snape clenched his eyes shut as again he could feel the sharp sting of tears.

A tapping at the window broke into his thoughts. He swung and grabbed his wand. What was it? No one knew this place existed. No one could find him. Merlin's beard, most probably still thought he was dead.

He exhaled as he saw a flash of red at the window. He opened the window and Fawkes in his full plumage hopped into the room. He was carrying a small orb. Snape snorted as he recognized the prophecy holder. Fawkes had only ever been loyal to Dumbledore. It could only mean that this had come from him. How was the twinkly eyed old git still haunting him after death?

Fawkes squawked as he dropped the orb on the small wooden table and then flew back out the window. Snape almost felt sad to see him go. He had been a small reminder of a world lost to him.

He looked at the orb and saw letters floating in the blue mist. He cracked the glass on the table and the letters flew up into the air and formed themselves into words:

"_After the battle is won, the last of the dark Princes will find what he seeks at the lake of Erised at the midnight hour of Hallows' Eve" _

Snape sat down heavily and held his head in his hands. Hallow's Eve was in three days and the prophecy was surely directed at him. But did he believe it? Had he believed Trelawnley's about Voldemort and Potter? Yes at the time. Now he was not so sure.

And to deliver on what he sought? He didn't know what he was seeking. Peace of mind most probably but he didn't deserve it. His past would always haunt him and rightly so.

He wouldn't go but what if there was something to it? What if the prophecy was right? Was he willing to miss out on the chance to find out? Snape growled under his breath. He damned Dumbledore for knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunrise – Chapter 2**

The forest was covered by a dark inky blue sky speckled with glittering stars. The air was still and Snape could hear nothing but the beating of his heart and the rustling of animals moving in the distance.

He trekked across the uneven forest ground cursing continuously as he went.

"Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridiculous," he mumbled to himself quietly as he felt for his way on uncertain footing.

He had spent the last three days contemplating whether to do anything about the prophecy.

Snape knew the moment he saw the prophecy that Dumbledore, being the cunning old wizard he was, had intended to deliver it for some time.

He thought back to the day when Dumbledore, shivering in pain, had asked him if he could produce a potion to slow the progress of Voldemort's curse. Snape had conflicting emotions. He didn't like seeing the old wizard in pain but equally his logical side knew there was little he could do.

He had muttered about needing Midnight Flower, a rare pure white lily which only bloomed where fairy dust had been spread in the midnight hour of the full moon. Snape had always assumed it was a myth. Fairies didn't exist so how could the flower?

Dumbledore had shocked him when he had declared that the flower grew at the Lake of Erised, a small enchanted lake in the mountains of central Europe. Its exact location wasn't included in any wizarding maps or book. Even Dumbledore could only tell him its approximate location as it was only revealed to those who really wanted to find it.

Snape had carefully crept through the woods, thoughtful of his enemies and his friends. He had not been sure what he would find and had been relieved to only see the tiny white flowers he needed blooming on the lakeside in the silver moonlight. He had been thankful, when the potion had worked, at least for a time.

He remembered the lake as being calm and peaceful. He hadn't been in a place to enjoy it at the time but he thought now, perhaps, if nothing was there, he could at least take a moment to appreciate the beauty of his surroundings.

An owl hooted above him causing Snape to flick his eyes up. He squinted in the moonlight and recognized two grand oaks which entwined into each other. He stopped and pushed back his hair. He remembered those trees from before. The lake was just beyond them. He exhaled slowly. He still wasn't sure he should do this.

He chastised himself for being indecisive. Years of living on his wits and suddenly he was a blabbering mess. He strode forward purposely.

The gentle waves shattered the moonlight as the lake reflected the magnificent night sky. The stillness was only broken by an owl hooting as it took flight, no doubt hunting for mice.

Snape let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as his eyes flicked over the lake, rocks, grass and trees. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Had Dumbledore just sent him to find the Lake of Erised again? But he had already been made aware of its existence. It made no sense.

Perhaps the old wizard had just been a fool, believing in some other soothsayer's mumbo jumbo nonsense. Snape turned to leave when a small movement caught his eye.

There was a small soft white bundle near one of the rocks. It was moving steadily upwards and downwards in what looked like breaths. Snape was confused. Were those blankets? But the person under them would have to be small, a child or a house elf possibly.

He took some further steps and stopped in astonishment. A small girl lay there, coddled in fine white blankets. She had blonde curls pinned up with tiny blue flowers and flawless pale skin. What in Merlin's name was she doing here? This wasn't any place for a child to be. She had to be with someone, didn't she?

Snape turned and was left astonished once again as his eyes focused on the wand which was steadily held at the level of his eyes.

"Move and I'll hex your brains out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunlight – Chapter 3**

Instinct overtook as Snape turned deftly, pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

His attacker stumbled but recovered quickly. Snape danced, waiting for the right moment to cast his next curse. He was surprised as he focused on the young witch who was crouched like a big cat waiting to attack as she cast her counter attack.

"Confundo."

Snape threw up a protective shield quickly but was confused by the choice of attack. It was not a traditional dueling move or a sensible one. He surveyed his opponent.

Long brown hair was swept out off a pretty face. Sapphire blue eyes were sharply surveying the situation. Her lips were pursed tightly. The top of her head would only be level with Snape's shoulder but she looked toned, athletic and moved with a feline like ease. She was obviously familiar with dueling yet she didn't appear to be trying to hurt him. Who was she?

The young witch threateningly raised her wand but Snape darted forward faster and twisted to his right before raising his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus."

He didn't want to hurt her but she obviously wasn't going to let him walk away without a fight. He would have tried to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. The dark haired witch darted to her left and Snape could see the familiar glimmer of a protective shield.

"Stupefy"

Snape hadn't foreseen that curse and he side-stepped but it caught the side of his stomach. He grunted as he stumbled forward. He caught sight that the little girl had woken up. She was now standing and watching the fight with wide eyed astonishment.

Snape's mind registered something odd but he didn't have time to think about it as he was keeping watch on the feisty young witch.

He stood quickly and spoke loudly, "I'm not trying to hurt you."

He swept closer to the young witch. She didn't move quickly enough to stop him grabbing her wand. It wasn't sophisticated, he thought triumphantly, as he held the wand behind him, but it was effective.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he spoke slowly.

He could see recognition of his words flash through her eyes as she paused. He exhaled slowly before a blur of dark curls and her green dress flew towards him. Snape fell back as the witch pummeled his chest. Both their wands flew out of Snape's hands.

As they crashed to the ground, Snape was aware that the young witch was straddling his waist. It was the closest physical contact with a witch he had experienced in a long time, he thought sadly. He tried to reason with her once more.

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

The pommelling continued so he grabbed the witch's wrists and held her arms above her head. With his greater height and superior strength there was little she could do about it.

"No! Elva!"

The young girl's voice broke the tension in the air. He twisted his head to look at her and his mouth dropped. His life had been the sort where he had seen and experienced enough that he didn't think anything could truly astonish him.

But the fact that the little blonde girl had a pair of silvery, translucent, petal-like delicate wings which reached from above her head to the floor was astonishing. She was a fairy. But it was impossible. Wasn't it?

There had been no reports of fairy sightings in over two hundred years. And the ones which were older than that were considered legend. How could a living breathing fairy be standing in the moonlight in front of him? He would have thought he was dreaming but he could feel the pain from clattering to the floor.

His brain processed quickly. If she was a fairy then the young witch's reaction perhaps made more sense. What would the magical world do if they discovered her? The thought made him shudder. She was only a child. But she couldn't be the only one. His instinct told him that something wasn't right. He wasn't in danger from the young witch and the little fairy but he did want to know more.

He looked up and met the large sapphire blue eyes which looked to have grown wider with concern. Snape spoke again, quietly and determinedly, as he let go of her hands.

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

The dark haired witch scampered towards the young fairy and crouched down beside her. She stroked her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Aine. It's okay. Don't worry. I'm okay."

She turned quickly and made sure the little blonde fairy was positioned behind her. Her eyes flicked to where her wand lay in the grass and then to Snape who had pulled himself into a sitting position and was staring at the two of them.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?"

The young witch fired off her questions in quick succession as Snape tried to catch his breath. He wasn't as young as he used to be. He was glad that at least for the moment, it appeared she had given up on fighting him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunrise – Chapter 4**

Snape could see emotions betrayed in the dark haired witch's deep blue eyes. He recognized the look of one who had been hurt too much too young. He should know it as he had looked at it in the mirror for years. It was anger, frustration, sadness, strength and frustration all messily rolled up.

He stopped and stared down to concentrate. Perhaps it was cheating but he felt out of his depth and it was not a feeling he was comfortable with. He needed to know who and what he was dealing with.

Fragments of memories flashed through his head as he tried to order them. He started with the witch as child, with long plaits, sitting on the cold dark stairs of an old mansion, crying as she watched a couple and a young boy wizard hold hands and laugh as they portkeyed from the foyer.

Snape tumbled forward through tumultuous colours, exotic animals, music and sticky heat. He found himself in a crowd of Muggles at a circus watching the witch, older now, a teenager, conjure a coin from behind a young boy's ear before transforming it into a pale blue butterfly. The wandless magic impressed Snape. The crowd gasped and applauded but Snape's attention was caught by the handsome young dark haired wizard staring at the young witch intently.

Next, he moved into a small pretty sitting room. The walls were leaf green and on closer inspection, Snape realized that the twinkling lights which lit the room were in fact fireflies. The armchairs were fashioned from entwined branches and covered in colourful silk cushions. The ornate old bookcases groaned with leather bound tomes.

Snape stepped back as the doors flew open. An adult fairy couple strode regally into the room, their delicate wings shining in the firefly light. He was tall, broad-shouldered with a square face and thoughtful blue eyes. She was smaller with kind brown eyes and delicate blonde curls. Snape was not surprised to see a familiar young fairy sitting happily in her father's arms. It had been obvious the moment he saw them the couple that they were the young fairy's parents.

His attention was the caught by the young witch, a few years older, grown out of the awkward teenage years. Her hair was swept up like the fairies and decorated with white flowers. The long deep blue dress clung to her curves and she looked content. She didn't have the haunted look she wore in her previous memories and that Snape had seen in the present. It was the first time Snape had seen her genuinely smile. He was pleased. The young witch was a scrapper and no matter what else, for a moment, she had found some happiness.

The room vanished as Snape was face with a solid red ornate oak door. He had seen similar before. It wasn't conscious Occlumency but a pure emotional block. Behind the door were memories that the thinker didn't want to remember so wouldn't let anyone else see. Snape grimaced. He knew the sort of memory that would be behind there. At that his concentration slipped and he felt himself being pushed out of her mind.

He blinked and found himself once again in the present, staring at the big blue eyes of the dark haired witch and the young fairy. His instinct told him they were in trouble. The prophecy, the location, her reaction, the door, what else could it be? His instinct also screamed at him to walk away. This wasn't his battle. He was exhausted. He didn't need this to be his battle.

The young witch fired off her questions again.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?"

The fierceness in her voice didn't hide the vulnerability in her eyes. Snape could see she was running scared.

"Severus Snape. Nothing. Because a meddling old fool sent me a prophecy which suggested I might want to be. And you would be?"

"A prophecy? Soothsayer mumbo jumbo sent you here? Who sent it?"

"I did you the courtesy of answering your questions. The least you could do is answer mine before asking more," Snape drawled.

Snape was interested to watch the realization flash through the dark haired witch's eyes.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked quietly.

"I am not in the habit of asking questions I already know the answer to."

"And you don't know who she is?" the young witch asked gesturing at the young fairy.

"Well I have deduced she is one of the fairy folk but I don't believe we are personally acquainted."

The young witch's shoulders fell in relief and she exhaled.

"So you're not…" she whispered.

"Probably not but I will never know unless you finish that sentence."

The young witch paused and stared at him, her expression softening for an instance before it hardened once more.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Lying about what?"

"Working for him."

"Not that I know which 'him' you are referring to but I can still answer your inane question. You can't and you won't. You can only follow your judgment."

Blue eyes directly met his black ones and she spoke quietly but determinedly.

"Tell me a secret."

"Why would I do that?" he muttered.

"Because I want to trust you but I can't unless I know something about you. Tell me a secret."

"I was responsible for getting the only witch I have ever loved killed."

Snape stopped, stunned with himself. Why had he told the young witch that? She didn't need to know. She had no right to know. Why had he been so stupid?

The young witch interrupted his thoughts.

"Elvira Strongbow and this is Aine Oakblossom," she said quietly.

"Why?" Snape snapped.

"You didn't lie."

Snape turned and looked at the Elvira and Aine who were now walking slowly towards him. The little fairy ran ahead of the witch and stopped next to him. She reached out a hand and slowly ran her small hand over his cheek.

She turned to Elvira and smiled, "You're right Elva. He's a good wizard."

She stopped again and looked turned to look at Snape quizzically, "But sad. Why so sad wizard?"

Elvira chuckled as she met Snape's confused glare, "Babes and fairies. She's quite a handful this one. Be nice Aine."

"I'm always nice" the little fairy pouted.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But what I mean is that not everyone wants you to know their secrets. That's why they are secrets."

"Like why you won't tell me about your mum and dad?"

"Got it in one" nodded Elvira.

"Hmmm. Okay. When are we going to stop running Elva? I'm getting tired of it."

"That might depend on our new friend."

Snape looked at the young witch quizzically. She met his gaze once more.

"I know we've only just met but you seem to be a good wizard and we've been on the run a long time. And I promise we're not trouble. Well, we attract trouble but we're not trouble. And we won't stay long. It would just be really really nice to have a couple of nights under a roof with a nice bed not having to worry about wild animals, Snatchers and vampires, to say the least. I know I'm asking too much but…please…"

As one of Elvira's brown curls escaped its loose braid and fell in front of her face, Snape could see the combination of both Elvira's strength and vulnerability. It stirred something in him, understanding mostly, and compassion maybe. He knew that he wasn't the sort of wizard who should be responsible for protecting anyone else but the pair he had found didn't have anyone else. They had begged a complete stranger for help. And surely, even he was better than no one?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunrise – Chapter 5**

Severus Snape awoke with a start. He didn't know what surprised him more, the sound of childish giggling or the smell of freshly baked bread.

He groped around in the dark room uncertainly. On arriving at his tiny cottage late last night with Elvira and Aine, he had need to transfigure two bedrooms and was still unsure of his surroundings.

Snape stumbled to the door and pulled it open. He blinked quickly as he looked around. His bare cottage had been transformed into a bigger, brighter space. A red leather sofa and two soft armchairs sat in front of a crackling fireplace. Filled ornate bookshelves covered one wall and the rest were hidden under leafy patterned green wallpaper. Long velvety curtains hung down over bigger windows. Snape felt his stomach twist as he looked at his cottage which now looked like a home. He had never had a house like that before.

The feeling subsided as he saw Elvira and Aine in an open planned oak kitchen. The little fairy was sitting on a worktop giggling as she clapped her hands at something Snape couldn't see. The pretty witch was wearing a flour covered apron and was biting down a smile as she was obviously trying to stop herself from laughing.

Elvira caught Snape's gaze and her blue eyes looked anxious.

"Morning. Hope you don't mind the room. It's some of the stuff I've been carrying around for ages. Just wanted to make sure it was still alright. I'll tidy up when we go. Oh. And watch out for the gingerbread men."

Snape looked at her with a perplexed expression. What on earth was the witch on about? Had she spent to long hiding in the forest?

Just then, his attention was drawn to the floor and his jaw dropped involuntarily as he saw a formed battalion of gingerbread men marching quickly towards him. He had never seen anything like it. He alternated from staring at Elvira, who was still trying to stop herself from laughing and the approaching baked army.

Snape's shock didn't stop as the baked army reach him and started to clamber over his feet and pull at his black pyjama trousers, attempting to climb up his legs. His concentration was only broken by a soft hand on his arm and he turned to stare at Elvira who was holding the still giggling fairy child on her hip.

Her hand warmed his skin and he breathed deeply as he realized that she smelt of vanilla. Not a lot of pretty witches had wanted to stand that close to him. Elvira pulled together a stern look as she turned her head to stare at the blonde fairy child.

"Aine Oakblossom," she threatened gently.

Blonde curls looked up, met the young witch's stare and smiled sweetly.

"But Elva."

"Don't but Elva me, young missy."

The little fairy pouted and realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, answered.

"Okay."

She clapped her hands and the gingerbread fell backward and onto the floor. Aine met Elvira's even gaze again as she was lowered to the floor. Elvira raised an eyebrow and the blonde fairy started picking the now still biscuits off the floor.

Elvira met Snape's confused stare and smiled softly, "Fairyfolk enchantment. Sorry. They're not very good at controlling themselves as children. We'll clean up."

She paused, looked away coyly and murmured, "I've made breakfast. Nothing much. But you know. To help say thank you for letting us stay."

Snape followed her silently. He still didn't know how to react. He had never had anyone in his house. He didn't think anyone had ever voluntarily made him breakfast. Obviously the House Elves at Hogwarts had but they had to do it. Elvira and Aine were just so there. It felt right.

Snape admonished himself. Who was he kidding? They were just happy to have somewhere to stay. He could have been anyone.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the pretty young witch watching him. The moment she had met him, she could see that he was broken. But he hadn't hurt her when he could have so she knew it wasn't broken in a bad way. She had surprised herself by trusting him. But she recognised and understood his ghosts. And for a moment, she had really wanted to feel like she wasn't the only one. So she had and now they were here and it was good. It was good. But how long would it last?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunrise – Chapter 6**

Severus Snape almost smiled as he watched the blonde haired little young fairy scamper quickly through the forest. She was so sure-footed that he wasn't worried she would fall and she had a refreshing air of childish excitement about her. This was a new place and she appeared to want to see all of it.

Elvira matched his slower steady pace, walking beside him in comfortable silence. Snape had contemplated breaking the silence. He had so many questions. But he was at ease with Elvira and she seemed to be with him. He was very reluctant to disrupt that.

Her soft hand felt like an ember on his arm as he pulled him back to a standstill. He looked at the pretty witch who motioned with her other hand for him to be quiet and follow her gaze. He turned quickly, searching for his wand, but his fear subsided as he saw what had attracted Elvira's attention.

Aine was standing gracefully on top of a large moss covered rock. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was etched in concentration. Snape was very aware of Elvira's hand tightening on his arm.

The young fairy sprung forward and flapped her wings. For a moment, she stayed still in the air before tumbling to the ground. She sat on the ground and her bottom lip quivered before she pulled herself up and started to slowly climb the rock again. At the top, she stood still, readying herself once again.

Snape was impressed; one so young would normally not have shown the perseverance. He looked down at Elvira's hand, still on his arm. He glanced at her face and was surprised as her saddened blue eyes met his. She shuffled towards him and whispered.

"She can't stay afloat for very long. I don't know why. But it annoys her. It annoys her that I don't know how to help her."

He could hear the heaviness in her voice with the last sentence. She was so close to him that he was aware of the heat radiating from her. It wouldn't take much to put his arm around her and pull her to him. It was an insane though he chastised himself. It had been too long time since he had experienced companionship. He knew nothing about the young witch. He was just an old fool.

The young fairy jumped again. Again, she stayed in the air for a while and then tumbled forward. She sat on the ground and her bottom lip quivered more heavily.

"I don't know what to say," choked Elvira as she tore away.

Snape watched her leave in astonishment. His eyes were torn between the spot where Elvira had disappeared into the forest and Aine sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. What was he meant to do? What did he know about witches, children or fairies? He was out of his depth. He had only known the pair for a day. How had he ended up in this mess?

He paused and then decided. The young fairy it was then. Grown witches were liable to be much more complicated.

Snape walked slowly towards Aine who looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"What appears to be the matter, Miss Oakblossom?" he drawled, Professor Snape found again.

"I want my mummy and daddy," cried the little fairy.

"Well, there's very little I can do about that Miss Oakblossom, I have never met your parents. Is there anything which can actually be done right now to fix your problems?"

"I can't fly. I want to fly."

Snape was pleased with himself as her crying subsided. He had often thought that children actually reacted quite well to sane rationality rather than the pandering some grown witches and wizards approached them with.

He stooped on his knees so he could meet Aine's gaze.

"Well, tell me Miss Oakblossom, how much have you practiced?"

The young fairy sniffed loudly.

"Not much. Elva's always busy and we've been running and hiding."

"Well, we may have identified the source of your problem. Are you willing to accept my assistance with developing a solution to this problem?"

The young fairy nodded.

"Good. Right, please get on your feet and be ready to concentrate. I don't want to be wasting my time on a dunderhead."

The young fairy looked at him somewhat incredulously as she slowly got to her feet.

Snape pulled out his wand and cast a spell loudly and clearly.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Aine squealed as she felt herself lifting off the ground.

"Practice Miss Oakblossom. I'm not doing this just so you can enjoy yourself."

Aine flapped her wings and grinned as she looked at the birds sitting in the trees. She clapped her hands.

"Let's go!"

The young fairy looked down as she shouted to Snape who was still pointing his wand at her.

"Okay Miss Oakblossom but it is very important that you look ahead. If we need to change direction, I need plenty of warning. Understood?"

"Yes."

They walked through the forest for a while, Aine smiling and waving at the birds and the squirrels in the tree. At one point, when Snape had needed to tie his shoelace, he had sat her on a tree branch before continuing on.

They approached the cottage as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, turning the sky into shades of red, oranges and purple.

Elvira appeared quickly from inside. Snape met her gaze; she looked anxious, tired and relieved. She stared up at Aine and broke into a stunning smile.

"Look at you Little Blossom."

"I'm flying!" cried the young fairy in excitement.

Snape took the moment of distraction to lower his wand. Elvira noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"How's the world looking up there Little Blossom?"

"Pretty. I've said hello to all the birds and the squirrels. It's been really fun. I like Severus."

"He taught you how to land yet Little Blossom?"

"I don't need to. Severus is making me stay up with wizard magic."

Snape allowed himself a tiny smile before he looked up and spoke loudly.

"Incorrect Miss Oakblossom. You are now flying by yourself."

The little blonde fairy looked down with wide eyes and took in that he had put his wand into his pocket.

She flapped wildly as she exclaimed.

Snape spoke sternly,

"Miss Oakblossom, you were just flying with excellent precision. I hope you are not going to let yourself down now. Concentrate."

The young fairy reacted quickly as her wings evened out. She giggled as she landed next to Elvira who still had a broad grin on her face. Elvira reached out her hand and the pair high-fived each other.

"Good job Little Blossom!"

The pretty witch picked up the young fairy and walked slowly towards Snape. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and lifted herself to her tiptoes as she gently kissed him on the cheek before whispering.

"Thank you."

Perhaps it was unintentional but Snape slipped one arm around the pretty witch and pulled her towards him. He leant forward, his nose tickled by her hair and whispered in reply,

"You can't let her run riot around you. She needs discipline."

After he had said it, Snape kicked himself mentally. Of all the things he could have said at that moment!

The pretty witch drew her head away but Snape kept his grip meaning she couldn't go far. She looked up at him with teary eyes and replied,

"I know. It's just… There's a lot you don't know yet."

Elvira turned to the young fairy who was watching them both in confusion and asked cheerfully,

"Dinner, little sparrow?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunrise – Chapter 7**

Snape sat in one of Elvira's armchairs and stared unseeingly at the darkening night sky. A glass of honey colored Firewhisky was cradled in one hand. He could hear murmurs from Elvira and Aine's bedroom where the young witch was trying to persuade the little fairy to go to sleep. Aine had spent the whole of dinner on a high from her trip through the forest.

A couple of days, Snape reminded himself. They were just here for a couple of days. And then they would go and he would go back to the way he was before. He would go back to his empty life. Snape wasn't a sentimental wizard but at that moment, he didn't like that thought.

Elvira appeared from the bedroom and gently closed the door. She was wearing a long dark green top over similarly colored leggings and her brown curls had fallen free. A gentle smile appeared under tired eyes as she gestured towards the bottle of Firewhisky.

"Do you mind?"

Snape nodded and watched as the young witch gracefully walked towards the table. He noticed that she walked lightly, like a dancer. His eyes swept down her figure as she poured the liquid from the bottle. He shook himself. What was he thinking?

Elvira sat on the floor resting her head against the arm of the chair Snape sat in. The pair stared in silence out the window for a while before Elvira began talking.

"Do you know what happened to my family in the war?"

Snape reluctantly revisited the ghosts of his past. He had recognized Strongbow as an old pureblood name. The story told was the family had made their fortune as archers in Merlin's time. His mind shifted to a meeting of Deatheaters, there had been new eyes, familiar eyes. And the name?

"Ulrich Strongbow? And there was a boy with him? Robin?"

"Yes. His ward."

Snape remembered Ulrich Strongbow and Robin Warhammer from one meeting only. They had rejoiced in torturing Muggles. He shuddered as he remembered the piercing screams. His stomach twisted as he remembered pleading eyes. They had been pleading for their lives and he had done nothing. He could have saved one. He could have saved one but then how would it have ended. He had traded his torment to help the war. Those eyes would haunt him forever. Such was his fate.

Elvira slipped her hand across his and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

He met the stare of her blue eyes.

"You're not surprised?"

"I haven't seen them in a long time but my father was never a good wizard. And as for Robin. Are they dead?"

"I don't know. The final battle. I don't know."

They paused, turned away from each other but left their hands interlinked. Snape continued.

"How did you get away?"

"My father sent me to Beauxbatons. Claimed it would smooth the rough edges off and help me attract a better husband. Whilst I was there, I guess I did anything but. I met a young local wizard, Gaston Martin. I thought we were in love so I ran away with him. We worked in a Muggle circus, believe it or not. Wandless magic can make you a lot of Muggle money."

Elvira sighed.

"And then one day, he left me behind. Asked me to go to the market to buy some food and by the time I returned they had all left. All my money, all my belongings, everyone I knew, all gone. I ended up alone in a Muggle town in the centre of Europe with no idea what to do."

Snape watched silently as Elvira got up a refilled her glass with Firewhisky. She smiled sadly as she stood in front of the window, staring distantly into the night sky as she continued her story.

"You learn to survive, I suppose. I couldn't get any work with Muggles. How could I explain who I was? So I pick pocketed and stole to make ends meet. I had no idea where Gaston was and I certainly wasn't going home."

"Why not?" Snape asked abruptly.

"Home was not a happy place. The great Ulrich Strongbow was never meant to only be blessed with a daughter. Witches were weak. They had no place in the Strongbow family. Looking at my mother, perhaps he was right. Once they had adopted Robin, I was of no further use. Life was better as a gutter rat than it would have been at home."

Snape stood and without thinking walked to Elvira and gently pulled her towards his chest and rest his chin on the top of her head. It wasn't fair. He could handle what he had been put through but to hear that pain in another made him angry. Elvira clung to him and her voice broke as she continued her story.

"I got on the wrong side of some local gangs. Even with magic, I knew I was in trouble. So I headed for the hills. Had a wand so I figured I couldn't get into that much trouble, right. But there was a pack of werewolves in the hills and they were hungry. I was cornered when Elden Oakflower and his guard found me."

"Aine's father?"

"Yup. He and his wife, Gabriella, took me in. It was the first time I had ever felt like I had a home."

"Why have you had to run with Aine?"

"Elden had a younger brother, Elwin but everyone calls him Puck. He thought that Elden should join with Voldemort and remind the world of the fairyfolks existence. Elden was the latest in the line of fairy kings and queens who had kept his people hidden to keep them safe. But Puck thought that the fairies as the oldest magicfolk should be on Voldemort's side. He wanted the power they once had. He always was an arrogant fool but I never thought he would…"

"He betrayed them?"

"Yes. He led Vampires to the Oak Tree. Elden's guard was decimated. Gabriella gave me Aine and told me to run. She told me I was her only chance. Me! A screw up who had managed to get everything wrong. Talk about bad luck. But I ran. I glanced back once and what I saw made me carry on running fast. And that's what I've done to this day."

"But Elwin's chasing you."

"My escaping wasn't in Puck's plans. Aine is the rightful fairy queen and whilst the fairyfolk know that, he won't be able to keep them in line."

"And what now?" Snape whispered quietly.

Elvira looked up at him with teary eyes and shook her head.

"I have no idea. I'm just so tired. All I have done for months is run and hide. I was thinking crazy thoughts when you turned up at the Lake of Erised. I'm so glad you did."

Elvira reached up and gently kissed Snape on the lips as she entwined her fingers in his hair. She stopped with their noses touching.

Snape felt his heart stop as Elvira whispered, "You're a good wizard."

She reached forward again and gently pulled at Snape's lower lip giving her tongue access to his mouth. Snape groaned and pulled back.

"No. Elvira. No. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Elvira turned away from him and whispered.

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry. I thought…it's okay. I understand. I wouldn't want me either."

Snape moved quickly towards her, pulling the pretty young witch round to face him. He cupped her face as his lips joined with hers in searing passion. Their tongues danced as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair. He whispered rapidly in her ear.

"I want you. Merlins bells I want you. But not like this. I want you to know me. All of me. And then…"

He pulled her closer to his body, painfully aware of the stiffness of his member and her soft breasts molding into his chest. His body felt like it was on fire as it raged with a multitude of emotions, desire, tenderness, doubt, anger and frustration.

Snape could tell that Elvira was fractured but still what she had been through would have destroyed a lesser witch. He admired her strength. He wasn't going to let this happen on one night of too much Firewhisky and sadness. If this was happening, it was happening for real. He wasn't going to mess it up this time.

He whispered more softly to her, "Stay with me tonight."

Sapphire blue eyes looked up at him and nodded. As he fell asleep with her safely ensconced in his arms, he knew it would be his least fitful nights sleep in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunrise – Chapter 8**

Elvira awoke feeling cold. She reached out a hand and realized that Snape had gone. She opened her eyes and saw him standing in the darkness, wand drawn and muscles taut like a big cat on the prowl.

"Severus."

She whispered very quietly. He turned to her, eyes shining with fire through the darkness and lifted a long finger to his lips.

Elvira darted out of the bed, grabbed her wand and followed him as he crept silently toward the door.

He motioned for her to stop and whispered almost wordlessly.

"There's someone out there."

Elvira's heart stopped.

The front door flung towards them in a flash of blue light. Severus cast a spell.

"Not so easy."

A counter curse cut through the air. Snape and Elvira deftly side stepped it and Snape motioned at Elvira to circle round to the left.

A tall, broad shouldered figure emerged through the dust. Elvira froze.

"Robin."

The dark haired wizard's shoulders dropped as he swung and pointed his wand at Snape.

"_Cruciatus!_"

He sneered without looking at her.

"Well, I never, the little runaway returns. I wouldn't have thought you would stoop to shagging traitors. But then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"This has nothing to do with him, Robin. Leave him alone."

The laughter was cold.

"This has everything to do with him, Elvy. It's only out of respect to your late father that I haven't killed you yet as well. I would suggest that you leave now whilst I'm still in a good mood."

"What do you mean? You're not working for Elwin?"

"Who in Merlin's sake is Elwin?"

"_Expelliarmus! _You really are a nuisance Snape. Why don't you just die?"

Snape sneered, spun quickly and flung a number of counter curses through the air. Robin Warhammer fell quickly to his knees to avoid them.

"Because that would require significantly more than an arrogant, ignorant, incompetent foolhardy boy attacking me."

"You never stopped me before."

"I never tried."

Snape shouted.

"_Impedimentia!_"

The tall wizard was lifted off his feet as Snape gazed at him with his wand.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

Elvira paused at the question. There was little love lost between Robin Warhammer and herself these days but she was haunted by memories of a different time. When her father had first brought Robin home, they had been so much younger and they had sat for hours playing Wizard's Chess. It was one of the few happy memories of her childhood. She knew he had taken the wrong path. She didn't need to be told anything about his previous atrocities to know that but surely somewhere within him was still that boy.

"If he promises not to come back, let him go."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"You heard the witch. Will you go and leave us alone?"

Snape drawled slowly.

The tall wizard spat in Snape's direction. Snape tipped his wand upwards tightening the bonds. Robin's face became redder and his eyes bulged.

"Will you go?"

The question still icy calm.

"Not until I've killed you, traitorous scum."

Robin's voice was tight.

Snape looked at Elvira in question. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you to do that."

"You know what he's become."

"What's going on?"

Snape and Elvira looked down to see Aine staring between them and the floating dark wizard from the doorway to her bedroom.

Elvira picked her up quickly.

"Nothing Cherry Blossom. Don't you worry about!"

A squeaking sound came from Robin. All they could make out was the word "Puck".

"Let him speak."

Elvira's voice was commanding. Snape tipped his wand down as he loosened the grip of the invisible bonds around the angry wizard.

"What did you say?"

"I see you've found one of miserable Puck's fairy folk. The Dark Lord would be pleased."

"Voldemort is dead."

"It doesn't mean that the fairy folk have escaped their imprisonement."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really think the Dark Lord would allow the fairy folk to run free? Their magic is uncontrollable. So he trapped them."

"Where?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because otherwise I will kill you?"

Snape's dangerous sneer cut through the room.

Elvira sprung forward, Aine clutching to her.

"Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you."

Elvira shivered as she saw the darkness in his eyes.

Snape tipped his wand upwards and Robin choked.

"Tell me where they are and you can walk free."

"Only Puck could tell you."

"And where is Puck?"

"In the basement of Azkhaban. If he's not already dead."

"Why would the Dark Lord put one of his supporters in there?"

"He aggravated the Dark Lord."

"Fine. Will you go and leave us alone?"

"Yes."

Elvira turned and met Snape's gaze.

"It's a mistake," he drawled lightly.

"Let him go. There doesn't need to be any more deaths today."

Snape lowered his wand and Robin fell to his feet. He stood and walked slowly to hole where the door used to be before spinning with his wand drawn.

"You ridiculous…"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light shot out of Snape's wand.

The tall wizard crumbled to the floor as Elvira looked at the scene in disbelief, covering Aine's eyes with her free hand.

Robin's head turned as he met her gaze and smiled.

"I'll tell your father you said hello."

Snape walked gently towards her and touched her shoulder. She shook him off as she walked away with the little fairy in her arms.

"I'm sorry."

He said it sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunrise – Chapter 9**

"I'm not a good wizard."

Snape's words cut through the gentle wind that wrapped around Elvira as she sat with a sleeping Aine on her lap near the edge of the cliff. The shaky rise and fall of her shoulders gave away the fact she was crying.

"I'm sorry."

Snape balled his fist at the futility of his words. He wasn't sorry that he'd killed Robin Warhammer. The young wizard had obviously been a danger to them all but he was sorry that he'd upset Elvira. He contemplated walking away. The nagging regret he'd lived with since Lily died had only just been lifted and now it had resumed its position as a tight knot at the bottom of his stomach.

The dark wizard even turned around but as he looked at the solitary little cottage and saw glimpses of his future, he turned again back to the pretty young witch and her fairy charge.

"Will you at least say something?"

Anger crept into his tone. He had watched her sit there for an hour not saying a word. He wanted her to shout, say something, prove she was still there and hadn't turned into a limp doll version of the feisty witch he had first encountered.

He moved forward decisively and knelt beside her. Reaching his arm out, he pulled Elvira towards him and was surprised as she rested her head on his chest. He snaked his other arm around Aine and pulled them into his embrace. Rest the tip of his nose on the top of Elvira's head, he whispered.

"Please say something."

"When will it end?"

The whisper was ragged from her tears but Snape's relief was palpable.

"I've just been fighting for so very long. I naively thought you were going to be the hero wizard and sorted it all out."

Blue eyes rose to meet his black ones as Snape snorted.

"Sorry, I know that put expectations high. And I think you're wrong. You are a good wizard. You're just also a real one. Oh Merlin! Why is at all so complicated?"

"Because we don't always get it right."

Snape tone was deep.

"But we have to keep trying."

"Optimism? From you?"

Elvira's tone lightened as she chuckled.

"Happens to the best of us."

Snape drawled.

Elvira suddenly pushed away from him and stood up. Snape watched her carefully and shook each leg to get them to wake up again.

"Will you help me find Puck? If I can't do anything else, I want to find out what happened."

Snape felt a freezing doubt creep through him. He was not easily frightened but he dreaded the thought of Azkhaban even with the Dark Lord vanished. It would still be a place of misery and fear.

But he saw the spark of hope in Elvira's eyes.

"You may not like the answer."

"But at least it will be an answer."

"We can't do it alone."

"Then let's get some help. You must be owed some favours."

"I would have to go back…"

The pause froze between them and Snape contemplated going back to world he had happily escaped. It would be a world ravished by war, a war he had helped create. Would his help in ending the same war really diminish that guilt in the wizarding world's eyes?

"Wouldn't you rather know?"

Snape stared at Elvira.

"Did you read my mind?"

"Not exactly. Call it witch's intuition."

Snape breathed deeply.

"Fine. We'll go."


End file.
